eq2fandomcom_ja-20200214-history
クナーク・アセンディングクエスト
*生産者は クナーク・アセンディング生産クエスト をご覧下さい. *ミッションは Sovereign of Rile Mission System をご覧下さい. Notes *レベル100の冒険者である必要があります. *幾つかのクエストのために ゴブリン語が必要です. *Kunark Ascending: A Chosen Weapon のために生産レベル2と, グリーンミストクエストシリーズ の完了が必要です(持ち運ぶ必要はありません) * Kunark Ascending: History in Stone のために ドラゴン語 , サジリアン語, この後のクエストのために Obulus Frontier のコレクション Examples of Cae'Dal Script が必要です.(パーツは "！" のように地面に出現, トレードは出来ません) Note: シグネチャーを開始するのにザランブラのシグネチャークリアは必要ありません.ザランブラのシグネチャーのクリアは勝利のアチーブメントとベストな武器スロットのためだけに必要です.(オプション) Notes for Alts 一度このタイムラインをクリアすると The Essential Kunark Guide を で Sarya Val'Sara から購入することが出来ます. サブキャラクター(Alts)に与えられる宝: *全てのアセンジョンマスターを育てるアクセスが与えられます. *Dalnir's work chest key が使えるようになります- これは グリーンミストクエストシリーズ を必要としないことを意味します! （メモ: Kunark Ascending: A Chosen Weapon で獲得した武器からグリーンミストのprocを使う為には, グリーンミストクエストシリーズ をやはり完了させなければいけません.） *以下の言語の習得を与えます **Di'Zokian ( ディゾック語 ) **Draconic ( ドラゴン語 ) **Sathirian (サジリアン語 ) **Froak ( フロッグロック語 ) クエストライン #Kunark Ascending: Beyond the Veil - Queen Alwenielle からの手紙 #*''報酬はアカウントのキャラクター全体のゾーンアクセス "Obulus Frontier Access" です'' #Kunark Ascending: Opportunity 'Noks - from Trooper Sotek #Kunark Ascending: Ghost Whisperer - from #Drake Disposal Duty - from Zhazsze #Kunark Ascending: Forgotten Lands - from Hierophant Prime Jarakkas #Kunark Ascending: History in Stone #Kunark Ascending: A Chosen Weapon #Kunark Ascending: Seeking Reassurance #Kunark Ascending: Reading Assignment #Kunark Ascending: Resurrection Machination #*''以下のクエストはこのクエストのメダリオンの作成に必要です'' #**Artifacts of Life #**Case of the Missing Headpiece #**Ghosts and Gooblins #Kunark Ascending: A Nightmare Resolved - 報酬はフライングマウント, Nye'Caelona からザランブラへのトラベル解除, the Ascension Master (NPC) の解放 Klok Grissuc #Flame Licked - after #Littered Along the Pass #Trader Amongst Us Klok Scekki #Remains to be Seen - after Trader Amongst Us Zhazsze #Idol Destruction - after Arcanist Chaarex #Giant Impressment Effort - after #Giant Spiritual Awakening Adept Krellsis #Suit Up - after Giant Spiritual Awakening Captain Tazthas #Wings in Danger - after #Damage the Trust - after Kunark Ascending: History in Stone a nameless spirit #A Vicious Tongue - after Kunark Ascending: Ghost Whisperer Trader Gorakris #Artifacts of Life - ''needed for Kunark Ascending: Resurrection Machination'' Ghrix Si'lith # Feast for a Gift - after Artifacts of Life Savix'Host # Delivered from Madness - ''after Feast for a Gift Grigissa # Shattered Lives Keenora Fadan # Growth in an Arid Land Celsyn Beileth # You Can Kill Count on Me - after Kunark Ascending: History in Stone # Leader-Go-Seek # Changing of the Tides # You Can Still Kill Count on Me - リピート可 Sarafain Eillynn (after reaching -10,000k Faction with Nye'Caelona) # Arid Roots # Insecticidal Mission # Insecticidal Mission Impossible - リピート可 Kutgurk # Bridge To Success Merith Iliqirelle # Lightning Bug Hunt # Parchment Preservation Thaalia Faerel # Case of the Missing Headpiece - ''needed for Kunark Ascending: Resurrection Machination'' Ghawg # Get A 'Shroom # Sluggin' It Out # Hide and Wreek - after Get A 'Shroom and Sluggin' It Out # Dying to Have You Chorch # Ghosts and Gooblins - ''needed for Kunark Ascending: Resurrection Machination'' オブジェクトを調べる # Toes, Teeth, and Death - Twark にある血に汚れた旗 オプショナルクエスト in クンツァー・ジャングル Kerss Rekssok (ジニスク) #Eye in the Mist #A Mist Call パブリッククエスト *Long Live the Emperor! in Obulus Frontier *Shade of the First Blood in ナスサー沼沢 *Battlement Bound in ジャルサスの荒野 *Ill Omen in クィロンプレーン Timed Key Quests # Geobotany+2000 faction with Nye'Caelona # Little Whiskersnapper # Memories of The Frillik Tide # Obulus Opus # Vengeance is Mine+2000 faction with Nye'Caelona # A Goblin Nightmare *アンパック後の3種類の鍵に対応する宝箱の地図 パズル *Amenophas Livingspirit en:Kunark Ascending Timeline カテゴリ:クナーク・アセンディングタイムライン